Shower caddies have evolved over the past decade or two, with increasing popularity. Traditionally, they are a device that hangs on the shower arm, that is the pipe that comes out from the wall which holds the shower head. This has restricted the bather to one location, which in many cases is not convenient because of the location of the faucets, built-in soap dishes, location of shower arm, bather's height, disabilities of the bather, items to be stored--especially tall containers, as well as type and construction of the bathroom wall. There have been attempts to stabilize the caddies since an uneven load may induce the caddy to swing and cause items to fall. Next came the corner caddy, held in place with double-faced pressure sensitive tape. This restricted the caddy to the corner. Since it was affixed to the wall with adhesive, it was difficult to adjust, move or remove for cleaning. The tape either held so well the caddy was damaged when trying to remove, or the tape failed and the caddy repeatedly fell.
Today's families have many bathing accessories that are brought into the shower and tub area. Extensive advertising has created families where each member has his/her own shampoo, hair conditioner, body and/or facial soap, body lotions and softeners, body brush, nail brush, loofas, sponges, pumice stick, foot file, razor, shaving cream, shaving brush, toothbrushes, etc. This has created a desire for larger caddies, as well as the need for more than one caddy.
The invention leaves the bather free to position a caddy where it is best for him, i.e., the bather is not locked into placing the caddy in a corner or hanging it from the shower arm.